Butterfly
by yoongispabbo
Summary: Kupikir hidup hanyalah sekedar untuk bermain-main. Dimana bagiku, tak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuatku tertarik. Hingga sosokmu datang— mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.— Park Jimin. RnR? Minyoon!


_**BUTTERFLY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yoongispabbo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary**

 **Kupikir hidup hanyalah sekedar untuk bermain-main. Dimana bagiku, tak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuatku tertarik. Hingga sosokmu datang— mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.**

— **Park Jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jimin!"

Beberapa helaan nafas terdengar tepat ketika sebuah nama di teriakkan oleh Park sonsaengnim. Seakan para murid telah malas mendengar nama itu berulang kali terucap di kelas, bukan dalam hal baik— justru sebaliknya. Sedangkan seorang namja yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas dengan santai nya menguap lebar, seakan tak takut akan sosok Park sonsaengnim yang berkacak pinggang di depan kelas melihat muridnya malah santai saja bukannya takut.

"Keluar sekarang!" bentak pria berumur 45 tahun itu sambil menunjuk arah luar kelas dengan wajah merah miliknya yang menandakan bahwa pria tua itu telah benar-benar malas menghadapi seorang Park Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian suara decakan malas terdengar sebelum suara derit kursi terdengar dan disusul dengan langkah kaki yang diseret malas menggema dalam ruang kelas itu. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana teman-temannya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan beragam, antara percaya tidak percaya bahwa Jimin begitu santai nya keluar apalagi park sonsaengnim merupakan guru yang termasuk killer bagi mereka. Apakah anak ini tak takut dengan hukuman? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Melihat bahwa anak didik yang sedari tadi sudah membuyarkan konsentrasi nya keluar, Park sonsaengnim pun kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan atensi para muridnya pada dirinya.

"Jadi sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Pria itu langsung melanjutkan pelajarannya seakan kejadian tadi hanyalah angin lalu. Karena Park Jimin bukan hanya menjadi masalah baginya, tapi bagi semua guru, dan membuat para guru terkadang hanyalah menganggap jimin angin lalu.

.

.

.

Di lorong sekolah yang begitu sepi karena pelajaran pun belum satu jam dilaksanakan,terlihat sosok Jimin yang berjalan dengan malas sambil menguap. Demi Tuhan, jika saja Park—sonsaengnim—gila itu tidak membangunkannya, mungkin saja Jimin bisa bermimpi indah sekarang. Ia hanya menatap sekitar tidak perduli sembari ia memantapkan tujuannya ke atap sekolah. Tempat persembunyiannya jika diusir guru hingga nanti pulang sekolah. Tak ada yang bisa membuka pintu atap sekolah karena Park Jimin akan menguncinya dari luar, sehingga jika ada guru pun ingin menangkap Jimin, mereka tak akan bisa masuk. Tetapi ketika telinganya mendengar suara dentingan piano, maka entah kenapa— Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir ke ruang musik, melihat siapa yang sudi bermain piano di pagi hari dan lagi tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

Ketika manik matanya berhasil mencuri pandang ke ruang musik, ia mendapati seorang namja mungil (yang jelas tubuhnya bahkan lebih kecil dari Jimin yang sering sekali diejek pendek oleh teman-temannya) tengah bermain piano. Entah memainkan lagu apa tapi permainan namja itu mampu menghipnotis seorang park Jimin. Jadilah Jimin hanya termenung di depan ruang musik, menikmati permainan piano milik namja itu hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan telah selesai bermain piano dan sekarang menghadap ke arahnya. Jimin berkedip satu kali melihat reaksi dari namja itu terlihat imut baginya. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendapati namja itu terlonjak kaget dengan mata sipitnya yang sedikit melebar. Menandakan ia benar-benar terkejut sebelum akhirnya namja itu mampu mengatur ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. Atau bisa dibilang datar sekali hingga Jimin tak yakin apakah namja itu memiliki ekspresi lain selain itu atau tidak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya namja itu dengan suaranya yang lumayan berat, dan membuatnya lebih menarik bagi Jimin. Ia belum pernah melihat seseorang tidak jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Jimin sebelumnya ditambah lagi gayanya yang sangatlah cuek bagi Jimin. Bahkan pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan terlihat seperti terpaksa.

"Aku park Jimin." Jawab Jimin seadanya sambil melihat ruang musik yang notabenenya tak pernah ia kunjungi. Ia bisa melihat beberapa alat musik yang familiar baginya seperti piano,drum,maupun gitar di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi tak lama karena perhatiannya kembali tersedot ke arah namja bersurai mint di depannya.

"Kau. . . siapa?" tanya Jimin dengan pelan, sedikit merutuki bibirnya karena bertanya hal yang baru pertama kali ia lontarkan selama hidupnya. Ya, Jimin tidak pernah bertanya nama seseorang, yang ada mereka akan memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Jimin yang bahkan tak tertarik pada mereka. Tapi cukup perlu diakui, bahwa namja di depannya memiliki pesona yang cukup membuat Jimin merasa dunianya tersedot ke arah namja itu.

"Aku. . .min yoongi." Ia bisa merasakan sedikit keraguan dalam nada jawaban namja bersurai mint itu. Tapi mendengar nama namja itu saja sudah cukup baginya,persetan dengan nada yang namja itu gunakan dalam menjawab pertanyaan miliknya. Seakan tersadar niat awalnya ingin ke atap sekolah, Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil berlalu begitu saja. Tak menyadari tatapan tersembunyi milik namja itu seakan tertarik pada Jimin tapi tatapan itu disembunyikan oleh tatapan dingin oleh namja itu. Tatapan dingin yang juga berhasil menyembunyikan tatapan rapuh milik seorang min yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAK**_

Pintu berwarna oranye itu terbuka dengan kasar karena ditendang oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jimin. Beberapa orang yang ada di atap itu teralihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jimin yang hanya menatap mereka bingung, kenapa mereka menatapnya. Sedangkan salah satu dari mereka menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur di atas paha namja bersurai oranye yang sedang sibuk membaca komiknya.

"Jimin— rokok?" tanya seorang namja dengan rambut hitam miliknya yang langsung diangguki oleh Jimin lalu segera menyalakan rokok tersebut kemudian menyesap rokok tersebut dengan nikmat. Tak lupa berterimakasih pada sang pemilik rokok yang ia panggil 'Namjoon hyung'.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga dan mereka dapat melihat anggota genk mereka yang bernama Hoseok berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sedangkan pelipisnya terdapat luka yang tak terlalu parah membuat tubuh Jimin kaku seketika.

"Ketua geng dari SMA Seoul menantang kita di pemukiman kosong dekat taman kota. Sialan orang bernama Suho itu, ia bahkan menyampaikan tantangannya sambil memukulku. Sangat berlebihan sekali, ck." Jimin melirik Namjoon yang sudah membuang rokoknya entah kenapa dan sekarang ganti melirik Jimin sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa ia setuju saja bahwa mereka akan menerima tantangan itu. Lagipula, Namjoon sudah menebak bahwa mereka pastilah akan menang, melihat bahwa dalam anggota geng mereka banyak yang menguasai ilmu beladiri apalagi magnae dalam geng mereka, Jeon Jungkook yang merupakan seseorang dengan gelar sabuk hitam Taekwondo dan Jimin yang ahli dalam Kickboxing. Kalau Namjoon sih tak usah tanyakan lagi, dia bahkan sampai dijuluki 'tuan perusak' dalam geng mereka. Jadi untuk mematahkan beberapa tulang lawannya tentu tidak masalah baginya. Apalagi membayangkan bahwa ia bisa mematahkan tulang hidung milik ketua geng dari SMA Seoul bernama Kim Jong In itu, pastilah sangat menyenangkan.

Well, masalah mereka sebenarnya berawal dari sang ketua SMA Seoul yang menaruh hati pada Jin, kekasih Namjoon yang tentu saja menghasilkan pukulan telak dari Namjoon ke arah ketua SMA Seoul itu. Namja mana yang sudi melihat kekasihnya digoda begitu saja oleh namja lain. Jika adapun, mungkin itu merupakan orang gila. Sedangkan orang yang diperebutkan oleh kedua pihakpun saat ini tengah sibuk mengikuti perlombaan matematika diluar Seoul. Walaupun geng mereka terkenal nakal jangan pernah mengira mereka tak pernah memberikan prestasi pada sekolah, yah kecuali seorang Park Jimin yang hanya pernah memberikan prestasi yaitu Juara menari dengan Hoseok. Sedangkan anggota lain sudah beberapa kali menyumbang medali kemenangan bagi sekolah.

Maka dengan segera mereka pun berangkat menemui geng SMA Seoul tersebut. Ketika anggota lain berhasil melompati pagar, Jimin baru saja akan melompat ketika ia melihat surai mint milik seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir siapa pemilik surai mint itu sebelum akhirnya wajah lembut Yoongi muncul membuat Jimin mengangguk bodoh, sudah ingat pemilik surai berwarna mint tersebut. Tatapan keduanya bertemu sesaat sebelum akhirnya Jimin memberikan sebuah wink bagi Yoongi yang langsung ditanggapi dengan salah satu alis namja bersurai mint itu terangkat sebelah. Seakan menanyakan maksud Jimin memberikan wink ke arahnya. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Jimin langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya dari pagar dan berlari mengikuti kawanannya yang lain. Lagi-lagi pria itu melewatkan bagaimana rona merah muncul di pipi Yoongi secara samar sebelum akhirnya sosok itu berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana ia terpaku mendapati wink dari salah satu berandalan sekolah tersebut. Ini salah jika ia merona, tapi tetap saja entah kenapa ada bagian dari Yoongi yang senang akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Jimin dengan santai meludah di wajah Jongin mendapati lelaki beserta kawanannya itu telah kalah telak. Sedangkan ketika Jongin kembali memberikan perlawanan dengan mencekal pergelangan kaki Jimin, ia langsung mengerang kesakitan ketika perlawanan nya langsung dibalas dengan tangannya diinjak oleh Jimin tanpa ampun. Dan ia mengerang kembali ketika rambutnya dijambak kuat oleh Jimin dan matanya harus bertemu dengan tatapan tajam milik Jimin, yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri entah kenapa. Jadi benar, gosip yang mengatakan bahwa tatapan Jimin mampu membuatmu ketakutan. Dan Jongin sudah berjanji pada dirinya agar tidak berurusan lagi dengan Jimin setelah ini.

"Dengar, aku memberikan kesempatan terakhir bagimu. Jika kau masih berbuat nekat dengan mengajakku berperang, maka kupastikan kau akan menutup matamu selamanya. Kau dengar?" Begitu Jimin merasakan anggukan lemah dari Jongin, namja itu segera melepaskan jambakannya lalu berlalu begitu saja dengan diikuti oleh Namjoon,Hoseok,Jungkook serta V yang sedari tadi bekerja merekam jalannya pertengkaran. Berjaga-jaga jika saja geng SMA Seoul kembali melakukan perlawanan, maka bisa saja V akan mengunggah video itu ke website SMA Seoul tentu saja dengan menyensor bagian yang memperlihatkan anggota gengnya sendiri. Bisa-bisa mereka juga ikut kena getahnya sendiri, tentu saja akhirnya ia akan dipenggal oleh Jimin. Dan hal itu jangan sampai terjadi, V bahkan belum siap meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri.

Di pertigaan, mereka akhirnya berpisah untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, sedangkan Jimin masih harus ke halte untuk menggunakan Bus sebagai media transportasinya pulang. Bisa saja sih Jimin mengambil motornya yang ada di sekolah, hanya saja ia terlalu malas. Apalagi jika ketahuan oleh guru ia membawa motor sendiri, bisa panas telinganya mendengar ceramahan para kakek maupun nenek lampir itu. Gerimis seketika menghentikan pikirannya untuk mengambil motor dan membuatnya mempercepat jalannya ke Halte. Sesampainya di halte, hujan semakin deras membuat Jimin mendesis tidak senang. Sungguh, jika boleh membuat permintaan, ia berharap bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada hujan. Tapi kemudian wangi bunga sakura membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja juga ada di halte tersebut, menunggu bus yang akan datang 15 menit lagi. Jimin memperhatikan namja itu diam-diam. Dan nafasnya seakan berhenti ketika manik matanya bertabrakan dengan manik mata namja tersebut. Min yoongi, itulah isi pikirannya sekarang mendapati bahwa namja yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi merupakan namja yang sudah memporak-porandakan pertahanan Jimin. Hingga dengan lancangnya, namja itu membuat perhatian Jimin selalu teralih ke arahnya. Kontak mata mereka terputus ketika namja itu memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan memilih duduk. Kemudian mencuri pandang beberapa kali untuk melihat aktifitas Yoongi yang sekarang tengah memainkan tangannya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak menyadari bahwa kegiatannya itu berhasil membuat Jimin lemas karena keimutan yang yoongi berikan kepada Jimin tanpa disadari. Bus datang membuat Jimin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan naik bus membuat Jimin berniat untuk bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Kau tak naik bus yoongi-ssi?" tanya Jimin pelan tapi sepertinya pertanyaannya mampu didengar Yoongi karena namja bersurai minta itu segera mendongak dan segera berdiri tepat ketika Bus berhenti. Jimin mempersilahkan pemuda itu naik terlebih dahulu kemudian baru naik tepat dibelakang Yoongi. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang akan naik lagi, supir pun menutup pintu bus lalu menjalankan bus.

Dalam perjalanan, bus sering kali berhenti mendadak karena ulah pengendara yang sedikit tak mau kalah karena hujan yang semakin deras. Hingga ketika belokan tiba-tiba bus berhenti secara mendadak membuat Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangan dan memejamkan matanya. Seakan sudah bersiap merasakan rasa sakit karena dirinya jatuh. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, bukan rasa sakitlah yang ia rasakan melainkan sensasi hangat karena seseorang memeluk tubuhnya.

Tunggu. . .

Memeluk tubuhnya!? Sontak menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Yoongi segera membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan dada Jimin. Membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mendapati pemandangan rahang Jimin yang entah kenapa terlihat seksi baginya. Membuat rona merah kembali muncul dipipinya, hanya saja kali ini, rona merah itu sangatlah terlihat.

"Hei. Apakah aku terlihat tampan hingga kau terus memperhatikan wajahku?" pertanyaan dengan nada narsis yang sangat tinggi itu sontak membuat Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin sambil berdehem. Berusaha menjauh dari namja itu.

Heol, memalukan sekali ketahuan menatap seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu bertanya dengan nada yang begitu memuakkan bagi Yoongi, tapi ingatan bagaimana Jimin memeluk tubuhnya membuat Yoongi menunduk dan semakin merona. Tangannya memegang dada bagian kirinya merasakan degup jantung yang entah kenapa semakin kencang. Ia sepertinya sakit, dan sakit itu dinamakan **jatuh cinta pada seorang Park Jimin.**

TBC

Notes :

Halo. Aku author baru dalam dunia Minyoon. Jadi mohon maaf kalo karakter mereka ga sesuai sama bayangan kalian , hehe. Dan lagi, jangan lupa review yaaa :-D aku sangat membutuhkan review kalian buat ngasih aku semangat dalam hal ngelanjutin ff ini.


End file.
